


Cuddle Bugs

by Emo_cookie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream is a jerk in this, First time using A03, Fluff, Gen, ITS PLATONIC THATS FINALE, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Zak Ahmed, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, They’re best friends your honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_cookie/pseuds/Emo_cookie
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy both show the way they care in different ways, but when they hang out together cuddles are sure to happen.Aka Tommy and Tubbo soft momentsAka me filling in my needs for Tommy and Tubbo fluff
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 183





	Cuddle Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> FYI THIS IS ALL COMPLETELY PLATONIC

Tommy wasn't really one for showing affection, his love language was actions. Like helping Techno reorganize his chest or running some errands for Nikki when she was too busy to. It was the way he showed he cared, Tubbo was completely another story. 

Tubbo's love language was affection, it wasn't uncommon for him to be clinging to someone. Whether it is holding Phil's cloak when they would walk together to hugging Skeppy when he was down. So it would shock everyone to find out that when Tommy and Tubbo hung out alone that Tommy would practically throw himself at the shorter male. Tommy couldn't help it, Tubbo was a walking heater who smelled like cookies and honey. 

The brunet was practically a serotonin dispenser. 

In the afternoon they'll go to their secret meadow that was filled with beautiful flowers and bees, Tubbo would always grab Tommy's hand and practically drag the blonde there. Tommy wouldn't do anything but laugh at his eagerness to see the bees again, it was nice to see the brunet really relax. 

After a while of chasing one another and just being kids, the blonde would find himself sitting with his back against the tree and the bee boy cuddled up on his left making flower crowns. The world seemed to slow down near this time, the faint buzzing of bees would fill the air along with the sweet scent of flowers. Every time Tubbo would make him a flower crown and every time he'll ask the same question. 

"Do you like the flower crown?" He'll say looking up shyly at Tommy, Tubbo's been very cautious on who he makes flower crowns for since the last time Dream crushed it under his foot. 

Tommy dealt with that real quick. 

"I love it Tubbo, " Tommy would say while ruffling the smaller male's fluffy hair. Tubbo would look up to the taller and practically beam. 

"Really?" He said still quite weary, hoping that the blonde knew that he didn't have to say that he did to spare him his feelings 

"Yep. In fact, I love it so much that if someone says shit about it i'll beat them with it." Tommy said pulling Tubbo closer to his side causing the bee boy to snuggle further into him. Tubbo would then play with the hem of Tommy's shirt while Tommy would gently run his hands through Tubbo's hair, who would snuggle closer to Tommy as a sign that he was enjoying it. 

After their fun in the meadow, both boys would go home to eat dinner. Once they did everything around the house it was time to end the day which was, even if he didn't want to admit it, was Tommy's favorite time of the day. The two boys shared a room and sometimes a bed, it all started when they were young and Tommy had a nightmare causing him to go and sleep in Tubbo's bed. The brunet had just pulled the blonde towards him and told him that he’ll always be by his side and protect him. Ever since that day, the two would sometimes find themselves cuddled together whether, from a nightmare or just feeling lonely, they never judged the other. Which leads us to right now. 

Tommy was laying in his bed with the brunet snuggled against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Their legs were tangled together under the covers as they tried to be as close as possible, Tubbo had just had a nightmare. The blonde held him close as he muttered reassuring words and pressed kisses against the bee boy's hair trying to calm him down. Once his breathing was calm Tubbo muttered a thank you into Tommy's chest who giggled at the slight ticklish feeling. Tommy just placed a kiss on his forehead and breathed in the familiar scent of cookies and honey that helped him relax, he wouldn't trade moments like these for the world. 

"Love you Tommy."

"Love you too Tubbo"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff <3


End file.
